The present invention relates to power poles which facilitate bringing wiring from above and through a suspended ceiling. This allows an architect to eliminate expensive floor ducts. Instead, he runs all wiring between the permanent ceiling and the suspended ceiling and then brings the wiring in through the suspended ceiling at appropriate points by running it through a hollow power pole. The power pole typically extends all the way to the floor or to the top of a room divider panel.
For stability, the power poles are anchored to the grid rails of the suspended ceiling by appropriate clamps. Prior artisans typically located the power pole in the corner of adjoining grid rails so that the power pole is connected to two grid rails. The power poles may additionally be anchored at the floor and at the natural ceiling, or at a room divider panel and the natural ceiling.
The need for clamping the power pole to grid rails limits the versatility of a ceiling wiring system in that it limits the point at which power poles can be located. This is particularly a problem where the architect wants to bring power to the top of room divider panels which are to be oriented at various angles with respect to the grid pattern of the ceiling grid, rather than parallel to any of the grid rails. In order to do so with current systems, the architect must also orient his power pole at an angle to the angle of the room divider panels since the power pole must be clamped to at least one grid rail.